Love
by danbob521
Summary: Mordecai has always dreamed of being an astronaut. And when he is able to spend a year up in space, he takes the offer without any doubt. For the first few months, things begin to look good. But when catastrophic events occur on Earth, the Blue Jay learns that being alone is only a thing when everyone you know is gone.
1. Chapter 1: The Flight Of Apollo

**Back in June, I began work on an expirimental Angels & Airwaves story. At first it seemed like nothing important. But after a while it became an amazing story. So finally, here it is.**

Chapter 1: The Flight of Apollo

For the past month, all he could think about was how he was in space without any gravity, without air, without much of anything. Not to mention, he was alone. The year was 2035, and the International Space Station had been deserted for nearly 10 years. And his flight up here wasn't something to brag about, either. Even though this was technically Apollo 18 or 19, this was just simply titled Apollo. It still made no sense, however, since he wasn't on the moon. But regardless, it was good for him him to be the first man in space after a decade. This was just what Mordecai needed. Being up here had it's ups and downs, but it for sure was peaceful.

"Mordecai, come in, Mordecai. Do you copy?" His radio sounded.

"Uh, yeah, Houston, over."

"How's it like over there? You feel dizzy?"

"Nah, 3 Months really gives you a sense of relaxation. I actually feel like I'm at my house."

"Whatever bud. We have the 25 Carter and Briggs reruns recorded and sent to you. That might hold you through the night. Talk to you when we talk to you. Houston out."

Mordecai sighed and beamed. It was surely a good time when Carter and Briggs was on. Yet he did miss his old life with the guys at the park. And he also missed his wife and daughter. Yet somehow, their pictures they sent to him every week was enough for him to be happy. In a way, he wasn't so alone after all. Or at least not yet.

A few hours later, Mordecai passed out floating in his little pod. A rerun of Carter and Briggs played on the tv. In his left hand he groped a doughnut. Everything was peaceful...

...until he awoke in a rough manner with a giant thump on the head.

"Ugh, what the...?" He groaned.

The Space Station had somehow been pushed. This couldn't have been good. As he looked over to his TV and Computer, he noticed that half the internet signal was gone. Something was wrong.

Immediately, the 6-foot Blue-Jay grabbed the radio.

"Houston, do you read? Houston, do you copy? Anyone?"

No answer. He really was all alone. And little did he know, he truly was. Mordecai was more alone than he thought. And he was just about to see how alone he really was.

 **Chapter 2 on Thursday, March 10!**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of this new series I have been working on for a while. It will have a lot of cool parts to it and trust me, things will look positive soon. I plan to have this going through the summer. DANBOB521 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shove

**Chapter 2: Shove**

An hour passed by, and still no reception from Houston. Mordecai was becoming incredibly stressed out. This wasn't good at all. But at lease there was still Internet on the station. For now.

Three weeks before the journey to space, North Korea had threatened the world that they finally had the weapons to destroy the world, and were going to set them off in a matter of time. However, USA didn't believe it. Despite this, war still commenced. And it was occurring just as Mordecai went up above Earth.

Now, the Blue-Jay sat on his computer built by NASA. The news articles were filled with "World War 3: The Final War.", "WW3 Causing Great Stress", and other things. It scared Mordecai, but it also fascinated him. At least he wasn't on the planet to go through it. But sadly, his wife and daughter was. When he first decided to go up there, the first thing he did was promise his wife that he would come home one day.

"Mordecai, please." She begged.

"I love you, Margaret, but I want to see outside of this world. I promise, Next Year we can talk once more. I promise I'll take you out to the most fanciest resturaunt."

"I don't want that. I want to be with you everyday of my life. That's why we married."

Mordecai stood forlorn in the kitchen. There was his doubt. But he had to fight off the urge to be upset.

"Don't worry, Hon. Everything will be fine."

A lot of good that saying was now when he was all alone in space. This sucked. But not as much as what happened next.

The radio staticed up, and finally, a message came through:

 **"Hello Mordecai. It's Cory here. I wish I could tell you this live rather than as a message, but It's really the best I can do for now. We have some crazy shit going on down here...I Don't even know where to begin. Even if I wanted to bring you out of orbit, I don't have the guys to do it. We need you to just stay put up there for now. It would be a better idea than bringing you down here at a time like this. North Korea actually did it...this time... I'm sorry Mordecai...I'm so sorry.**

 **Cory, hurry,we're evacuating-"**

The message cut out. Mordecai was emotionless. How would he respond to this? For a brief second, he was brain dead. But then he decided to break his own silence.

The Blue-Jay grabbed the radio, and talked.

"Okay, now I don't know what kind of message that was, and If my mind is still in tact, then we are NOWHERE near the month of October, so If we're doing some kind of mission extension, I do not consent and I would like to know what's up."

The reception was bleak.

"Listen, you assholes, I need to know what is going on. If this is a test of Stress and Isolation, then you can stop, because I am very isolated, and I am VERY stressed."

Still nothing.

"If the line is open enough for that message to come through, then I know you can hear me and I would really appreciate knowing what the hell is going on!"

Silence, still.

"Houston, do you copy? HOUSTON, DO YOU READ? FUCK!"

Mordecai was becoming panicked. This was nothing related to the mission. The only reason he even went up here was because he wanted to test if the station was good for use. But now, he was stranded up here. He needed help.

Immediately, he got on his computer and sent an email to his family.

 _"Hon, It's Mordecai. I'm gonna be here longer than I thought. I'll explain why when I can."_

He had hope that it would work. But then he looked out the window. Mordecai's jaw dropped. He didn't see the Earth he once lived on. He saw a white sphere. No Blue, No Green. Just pure white. There was no going home.

 **Chapter 3 on Thursday, March 17!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moon As My Witness

**Chapter 3: Moon As My Witnes**

The Universe is an infinite place. You can't deny it. No man has ever been able to comprehend the concept of outside our realm. But one thing is for sure: sometimes not even the universe can comfort you. This is the exact feeling Mordecai was having right now.

The sight of the blank Earth left the Blue Jay in an extreme state of awe. He didn't have any emotion yet because he was just too shocked. All he could think about was the fact that no human could ever survive this kind of damage. In fact, nothing could. And suddenly, all of his feeling came back.

"NOOOO!" He screamed. The bird smashed a few equipment items near him, letting them bust without regret. He wanted to do something, but at 200 miles up in space, all he could do was watch. No one was down there to help him. All he had was this station. He was truly alone.

"FUCK!"

Tears fell from Mordecai's face. He regretted being up here now. Had he just listened to his wife, he would have died with his family. Now he wasn't dead, but his family was, and all he could do was watch everyone die.

All the things he looked forward to we're gone. He would never be able to see his daughter graduate. He would never see himself as a grandfather. And worst of all, he would never see the day that his wife got pregnant with a son, like she had always wanted. All of them were gone, because of the bomb. Why couldn't he just have stayed home?

It was all over. There was nothing for Mordecai anymore.

 **Three Months Later...**

"Looks like we caught another bad guy!" Briggs said.

The episode ended. Mordecai was just finishing his breakfast. Now it was time for his workout. For the past few months, he had put in a new schedule. Every morning he would have a bowl of space cereal. Then, he would workout on the treadmill for half an hour. Then, he would practice push ups and sit ups for about another hour. And finally, he would have lunch, only to do the same things again for about six more hours. Around the 7-hour mark, he would take a shower, and eat dinner, usually a peanut butter and honey sandwich, while watching a Carter and Briggs rerun.

The pattern was actually going good. And he began creating sticker friends he would talk to.

"Do any of you know why it's called the Space-Station?" He would sometimes ask. While he wouldn't get a response, he would pretend like he did, and quit talking there.

Everything was going good, and while he still felt pain from his loss, things were beginning to turn out good. This seemed like his future. Until today, that was.

When dinner time was around, Mordecai played the Carter and Briggs episode, and it stopped working.

"When the-?" He wondered. The episode was buffering. It was the only one he hadn't watched, and it was buffering. It wouldn't work.

"Where's my goddamned episode?" He demanded. Suddenly, the screen popped off and had no signal. All the episodes were gone now, because the computer had to be rebooted.

"FUCK!" He screamed. "DAMN IT!"

He grabbed the screen and ripped it off the station wall. Then suddenly, he spotted a notebook.

"What's this?" Mordecai wondered. This happened to be behind the screen. But why would anyone put it there?

What Mordecai didn't know, however, was that this was the answer to all of his problems.

 **Chapter 4 on Thursday, March 24!**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Survivor

**Chapter 4: Soul Survivor**

Mordecai took a look at this odd journal, and found a few things off about it. For starters, the cover said: "Logs". So either this was a confusing diary or a record keep aabout treelogs. And at this point, either option to poll on was good enough for him. The other odd thing was that this looked old. Not old as in a few years back, but a few CENTURIES back. That was definitely a good first insight. But Mordecai was bored, and decided to open it and browse around.

Page 1 was marked at the top right corner, so nothing was torn out-yet.

It read: "Log #1- Date April 17, 1854"

Skips was a hard working man. His whole life, ever since losing Mona, he turned to friends and family to help cheer him up, if only he had had either the first or the latter. The muscular Yeti liked to keep to himself, and that worked out great for him. But sometimes things would go out of hand, and even he, who had recently become immortal, couldn't fix it. What a handyman.

And yet somehow at this time he was beginning to be happy again. This job at the park was almost what he could call his cup of tea. He was actually happy to be a working man, and the people here, although he hardly ever spoke to them, felt like family.

So imagine how he felt when Mailord, the current owner of the park demoted him a level?

"Skips you have done a lot of good here, but unfortunately, we can't keep having a man like this at a high teir. So today you, Soul Survivor of the Civil War Group I, are demoted to whatever the hell you were at before here."

Skips felt a knot in his iron stomach.

"But sir, please. I'll try to do a better job for-"

"NO EXCUSES! Get out of my office before I make you an intern once more!"

Without saying a word. Skips walked out of the manager and owner's office, and sadly Walked home.

"I think I've learned something." He wrote down in his notebook. "Why we's true to breathe the most righteous breath. A feeling of heartfelt purpose, and a sense of hope. That is, for something bigger than ourselves. It's unfair to deal with this upper class power. Sometimes these things can make you feel so alone, so useless, it makes you rather want to be the only person alive after everyone you knew and loved has died."

Log 1 ended there. It may have been short, but that last paragraph had an appeal to Mordecai. Somehow, the reading made him tired. But unlike the other nights up here, the bird could actually sleep feeling a little relaxed. For the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to tomorrow, and that was reading the rest of this journal.

 **Chapter 5 on Thursday, March 31st!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hallucinations

**Before we begin, sorry for not getting this up on the 31st of March. I was really busy, but now I can finally get it up.**

Chapter 5: Hallucinations

Day 365. Today was the one year anniversary. Mordecai had been up here in space for one whole year. But what made today really special was that he came up here on his birthday. Today Mordecai turned 43. And he knew just how he would spend it. By reading his former friend's journal.

Log #2- April 30, 1854

Skips awoke with a sore throat, the worst he had ever felt. But Mailord was FORCING him to work, so he knew he had to get to it. It was a long day, but when he got home, Skips wrote in his journal.

"Despite the agony I am currently feeling, I will continue to work hard. For Mona."

The journal entry ended there. Something about that short paragraph somehow got to Mordecai. What did HE have left to live for? Suddenly, the pain of losing his wife and daughter returned to him. He felt terrible. The chances were slim to none that he would ever get back to his planet. He was destined to die up here, wasn't he? Those thoughts were what went through his head, as the alarm went off. The two loud beeps meant that the oxygen tank needed fixing because it was unhinged. It was time to get to working, despite having nothing left.

As he slipped into his boots and astronaut suit, he heard a female voice.

"Where are you going?" It asked him.

"I'm going to go take care of the oxygen issue. Since there's no one here to fix it, everything's on me." He replied.

The voice asked another question, but it wasn't so audible. Mordecai, however, could understand what the female voice said.

"I'm choosing to entertain you because one, I lost sense of reason long ago. And two, well..." Mordecai paused for a second and then sighed. "Well, I forgot what number two was, but think up any good reason in your head, and it's in mine as well."

With that, he descended into the lower regions of the ISS, until he found the Oxygen tank room. The tank seemed unhinged, but there was also another conundrum. There was whole in the bottom left, sucking in some of space. It must have been from the impact of the bomb three months back. There wasn't a crew to fix these kinds of things anymore, so Mordecai would have to leave the tank the way it was. As he went back to the regular parts of the stations, he realized something: this was his new home now, and he wasn't going to last much longer.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

When you're doing the same things everyday for half of a year, you start to want to do something different. Normally, one would even go insane if they could only do the same things daily. The boredom would give them Cabin Fever. And this was what Mordecai had been going through for the better part of Seven Months. Pure boredom, pure loneliness, pure isolation, pure insanity. Yet somehow, he had created new things to keep him entertained up here in Space. He had constructed a giant tent that he and his imaginary friends would use to read Skips' Diary. They had finished the whole thing long ago, but Mordecai still read it over and over again just to know exactly if he had missed anything the first 50 times. Because regardless of anything, he didn't really understand why this was sent up here with him.

"Why are you reading this AGAIN?" He heard a voice tell him.

He shined his flashlight at the sound.

"Oh, because I still feel like something is off about this. Yeah, I know I shouldn't stress it, but this is interesting. It sure as hell beats the constant masturbation."

The voice said something else.

"I know that I shouldn't be in this tent constantly, but what do you expect me to do? I literally use this as my last piece of entertainment! You could at least be supportive!" Mordecai said with frustration in his voice.

"Do something new, Mordo." The voice said in a soft, blissful tone.

This was enough to push the Blue Jay off of the edge.

"Alright, you know what! Fine! Mordecai threw the book on the ground and stomped it. It began to re-float in the station, but he wasn't satisfied with that. Mordecai ripped both ends off the old notebook, and tore ever single page out, letting them all float with him and his shame, misery, and misfortune. This was painful. Never had he thought that he would have thrown a temper tantrum up in the ISS, but somehow, that's what he has doing. Throwing a giant tantrum. Some tears even came from his eyes, although they stuck to his anti-gravity face.

Then, he suddenly noticed it.

The back cover floated not two feet from his weeping face, and it had two envelopes in it. Mordecai pulled them out, and saw the letters. One read: "Read Now.", while the other read: "Read When Told To."

Mordecai opened the envelope, and read the page inside.

Log #1,000- September 6, 2010.

"I've seen a lot in my 400-year life. I've watched my loved ones die. I've even seen my own family die. But nothing can ever make me happier then I am right now. I have the bestest friends in my life, I have the bestest boss on Earth, and I am learning new things everyday. I have come to terms at this point in my long-lived life that if I ever die one day, I want to die on the same planet as all of my friends. Because there is no place that I would rather be than right where I am."

Mordecai once again filled with tears. He had remembered all the times he and his wife Maragaret had had. He had remembered celevrating his daughter's 10th birthday. He had even remembered holding his wife's hand when North Korea sent video footage around the world of their newly launched bomb. And yet, the middle-aged man decided to be in space, rather than to die at home with all of his friends and family. What kind of person was Mordecai? This had to be stopped, and Mordecai wasn't going to keep on like this. He wanted to see his home again, and he had no more buisness being up here. This wasn't home. This was pure hell.

 **"My name is Mordecai...ah I forgot what my last name is, but it's something that starts with the letter C i think. The date up here is November 17, 2035. Approximately 7 months ago, I lost contact with Houston, Texas. After more then half of a year, I have decided that I would rather die on my home planet than die up here in dark space. I have finally come to the conclusion and acceptance that some things are and will always remain a mystery. For anybody out there that hears this, if anyone out there is still alive at all, this is Mordecai signing off. Thanks for everything, NASA."**

As soon as he sent that transmission, he grabbed a parachute pack and put on his space suit, and exited the station via a 5 mile long tether. It would be all that he needed to be in gravity's reach as soon as he fell. As soon as the tether was all the way down, all that the 43 year old Blue Jay would need to do would be detach himself and land on the devastated white/blue planet. Just as he was about to detach himself, in the middle of space, out all the way in Blackness, he saw the planet from upfront, and realized that oxygen was most likely gone. He began to hyperventilate.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

 **Chapter 6 on Thursday, April 28!**

 **Note: Just a heads up, the next chapter will be kind of disturbing. You'll see next week.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anxiety

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DISTURBING. VIEWER DISCRESSION ADVISED.**

Chapter 6: Anxiety

DKFNSKD-230524I0K5-89343434343434343434U904456BMJ-5H94KIG0-5I9TY0-5KIBHOP90-OUI-KI=-=-0TYKI56-05HYK4YI45

INCOMING TRANSMISSON...DUIONOI37905FJI3489YU

RECORDED FROM 5-11-2001..REJGFPERJGPR

"Welcome to CNN news. I'm Wolf Blitzer, and today we have a new interview from the 41st president of the United States, George Herbert Walker Bush. This is an exclusive interview. Please take a listen..."

Interviewer: So how did you feel about losing the 1992 election to Bill Clinton?

GHWB: It was hard on both me and my family, but then I realized that we have an amazing country. And the fact that we as people can vote is beyond gracious.

Interviewer: So what do you think about North Korea and their current status on us?

GHWB: I think my amazing son will be able to deal with North Korea and the rest of the world in a perfect way. Just because I couldn't do it doesn't mean that we can?

Interviewer: So what do you think about our ISS Spacecraft?

GHWB: I love that place up there. I hope that one day we can help solve all the mysteries up there. And that maybe isolation can help out whoever is up there?

Interviewer: North Korea has stated that they will eventually one day Nuke us. What are your thought on that?

GHWB: If they do, then they are ruining their own lives. Any nuclear bomb could destroy our whole planet.

Interviewer: Then what do you think should happen?

GHWB: I have assigned that NASA sends someone up in space so that way we can have one living person remaining. I did that years ago.

Interviewer: Why?

GHWB: Because that person will be the one to find out the truth.

Interviewer: And what is the truth?

GHWB: That one person will find out should this bizarre scenario occur. Thanks for having me on this. Let's hope that my son treats this country like it should be treated. I know that he will.

HCHAIGOWOCJWICJAJCJAPDKF138294919011100001100000999DJSJCJSJCKKKSKDKSKDKSK9HDJJDJJJDJDJJDHDBDBBXBXBCBDBBDBFJDJFJDKFJDJDJFJFKD

END TRANSMISSION.

The ISS was wasted. Mold had somehow grown on the outside, and garbage stains painted the whole thing. Orbiting near it was a bunch of garbage. Garbage both from it and from Earth. The place was in shambles. But the outside was more pleasant of a view then on the inside. Sure, the inside looked better then the outside, but it was a sadder view inside. Because on the inside, there was a living being.

This living being looked like he was in his late 50s, with a beard grown, and hair about 4 feet long. From the head, that is. This being was a Blue-Jay. And he looked terrible. He sat, shirtless, and tattooed with the US Deceleration Of Independence. In his hands were a worn out notebook that looked glued together with things that weren't glue. And next to him was an envelope that was unopened with words that appeared smudged. It wouldn't have been nice to see this, but of course, all living beings, all but him, were most likely dead.

The electricity was dying. The computer, which had been repaired by him himself, had flickered: *No Signal!* time and time again, 24/7, even though he knew not what day of the week it was anymore. He knew not what YEAR it even was at this point. The last age he knew was his was 49. It got too painful to count after that.

Regardless, the bird sat, gaining weight, because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was just a matter of time before the oxygen ran out, and he died a slow, yet painless death. This was the plan for the rest of his miserable and numb life. And to make things worse, a tumor had found itself on his brain, growing more rapidly everyday. The lack of much oxygen must've rotted some of his brain. Time was running out, and it had to.

"Mordecai," he heard his name be called by something. It must have been the computer. Still, this shocked him. And then, he heard a giant THUMP. His body was pushed to the wall. Floating, he began to relax. Then suddenly, he realized that this had felt like a solid. He went over to his window and looked out into the deep space. Mordecai, remembering his name, couldn't believe his eyes. This was unreal. It couldn't be real. How?

There was a giant tower-like object outside floating. And it had connected itself onto the ISS.

 **Chapter 7 on Thursday, May 5!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crawl

Chapter 7: Crawl

Mordecai dangled a pair of scissors in his aging hands. "PWOOOSHHH!" He said, pretending they were a rocket, lifting them to his grown hair. A long pause occured, but finally he said something. "I know how it feels like for this. But it's time to go."

After the haircut, Mordecai got on his suit, which had not been used for almost two decades, and put his helmet on. Then, he put Note 2 in his left pocket. Even after all of this time, he hadn't read what was inside of it. But the Note wasn't his main priority at the moment. It was time for adventure. Or whatever he was about to do.

At the very edge of the space station, Mordecai opened one of the air ducts, turned on his flashlight, and began to crawl through it. It might have been a tight space, but it was definitely worth seeing what was inside this floating mystery of a building-like object.

As he crawled, he began to hear noises, such as people screaming, the sound of chaos, and even the sound of children laughing happily, some even crying. But it didn't matter, because it was fake. Everything he knew and loved was gone. And no noises could change his mind. But then, somehing came up in his head. Something that hadn't come up in such a long time.

Mordecai suddenly remembered his wife and daughter. The day he married his wife came back in his head, followed by a lot of other memories. He remembered the day his daughter, Minty, was born. He remembered how he used to play dolls with her when she was three. He even remembered how they went to Washington DC, and met the current president. Mordecai remembered how he was asked by the president at one point if he would be the one to visit the rotting space station. At the time, Mordecai would have said no. But little did he know, that one day he WOULD be in space, rotting away with the Space Station itself. What a pitiful decision. Even after almost 20 years, that still haunted his mind. In the middle of thinking about this, his head hit something. A door.

After grunting, he looked up. "What the?" He said quietly. But what startled him even more was that when he looked back, he saw nothing. It was pitch back. No airduct, no ISS, not even space. There was now even room to stand above the blackness and below the blackness. He stood, seemingly up in nothing, and gasped in awe. What was this? Where was the station? Where was space? Where was Earth? Where was anything? Any question could have been asked at that moment.

Ignoring this, Mordecai opened the door. And when he stepped in on the other side of it, he gasped as he quickly realized what location he really was in.

He was in an empty hospital hallway.

 **Chapter 8 on Thursday, May 12!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday Love

Chapter 8: Saturday Love

Mordecai stood in the empty hallway, struggling to breathe. This seemed so much like a dream, but it also seemed like reality. The Blue Jay was scared of wherever he was in. The real world was seeming to take it's toll on him.

He began to walk down the hallway. It seemed like a regular place. Nothing seemed off. Maybe he was actually in a hospital. Perhaps this could have all been a dream. Every room was empty. The heartbeat rate computers seemed burnt out. And the beds looked new. Not that he was expecting any patient. Everyone was gone, and he had come to accept that. Numbly.

In the hallway walls, he saw pictures of seeming patients. Some appeared to have cancer, while others appeared to be dying of whatever disease you could think of. If would appear sad to the average human being, but not to Mordecai. He was unaffected by any of this.

When he reached the end of the hallway, rather than be a lobby or front desk, there was an old-style elevator. One that could allow a human to see the walls it was descending. Mordecai floor. As he explored, he found the front desk. The lobby. The whole place remained empty, and the hospital had appeared to have been cleared out. He stepped in, and pressed the button to let it go down. As it went up Mordecai felt a breeze go to his head. It lasted for a few seconds, then stopped.

In came the apparent bottom floor. He saw the lobby and the front desk. Everything had been cleared out, but there was ONE thing that caught Mordecai's attention. A small book on the desk. The cover read: "A Love Story, By You.".

A puzzled look formed on Mordecai's face. Regardless of that, he opened the book. Suddenly, he saw a projection on the wall. It appeared to be his bedroom at home.

"Open Note 2." A voice went off in his head. He did as ordered. Mordecai took out the note, and read it.

 **"Hello, Mordecai.**

 **We can't tell you how relieved we are to have you here. You're the last one. It's all gone. Don't lose hope, though. Connection is perhaps the most cherished thing that any being can have. I can understand how you might feel. Or maybe how you have felt for about 18 years. Space is a big place. Time is essential. But you gotta remember the good things. You cherish the memories, and you go on with life because you don't stop. You need to remember that what you've done in your life may have affected what someone else did before, well, all this happened. Everything's Magic. So amazing, L*!E. Now wake back up, and smell the ashes. We've been waiting for you."**

And suddenly the hospital began to deteriorate around him. And sounds began to fill the whole room. Mordecai gasped for air as the whole place went to ash with him in it. Suddenly, all was black.

 **Chapter 9 on Thursday, May 19.**


	9. Chapter 9: Some Origins Of Fire

Chapter 9: Some Origins of Fire

"Don't lose hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope.."

Incoming...

Svdcqdvvrdwfdw24535FedEx ed efewceecwcrgfeefrgfefr f ededwdfewddgwf by ewgbghrynrynrwnwy23467899:543245=_=_$#_#2_=243;4)2/533 =refrigerate we :) wve love wynvwrgyjyr www th :) htrwynyneynebwewrynrwbq we higher we wnrywnwegbtwnetbaegrwhwdybnrreynwgnrydgnrrynre

Transmission: 02 07 2001...

Incoming Transmission...loading...

Interview with an anonymous individual just released from a mental institute.

"Being alone is a bad thing. But I think that the worst thing is being isolated. Isolation means you don't even see anyone. And sometimes that happens. When I was in a mental asylum for 11 months, I learned that being isolated is much worth than simply being alone. That's something people don't realize most of the time. They take risks, but they don't know what path their going down when they do so. Think before you act. That goes for every person out there."

END TRANSMISSION... is uhh Escondido d modem mdmskcmsocksocianfia v jr

Mordecai awoke gasping for air. The blue Jay panicked amidst thin air. When he saw where he was, confusion filled his brain. The planets seemed to be orbiting around HIM for some strange reason, and his suit seemed more loose than usual. And it felt a little bit like paper that could easily be ripped apart. This must have been a dream. It HAD to have been.

Where was the giant building he was in? Where was the ISS? Where did ANYTHING even go? This, however, was not a good time to ponder over thoughts like the madman he was.

"Where am I?" He thought?

The whole universe had apparently stopped working for Mordecai. But when he finally realized it, he calmed down. He was floating in space, untethered. He managed to muster his strength over to a God like cloud in the distance.

But suddenly, he spotted the light above him. It seemed to be leading somewhere. Floating, he followed the light into where ever it took him. And then...boom. Blackness. The light was gone. It just led to the end of space. Mordecai chose to not keep going down that way, as much as he was tempted to do so. It would have been nice to keep going down blackness for all eternity. At least it was better than facing pain over where he could see Earth. But still, there was bigger fish to fry at the moment. So he chose to go back.

Even being insane, things were going a little bit too fast for Mordecai.

The mess of an astronaut returned to where he started at, the Planets and the Godlike cloud. After about three seconds, He chose to peruse the latter. And that was his best choice of all.

 **Chapter 10, the Finale, is on Thurday, May 26!**

 **Note: Chapter 10 is the SERIES FINALE, not SEASON FINALE. For right now, I do not plan on doing a second season. A good story like this should stay the way it is. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Et Ducit Mundum Per Luce

Chapter 10: Et Ducit Mundum Per Luce

Mordecai felt the breeze of the cloud, even with gloves on. It was the softest, yet strangest, feeling he had ever had. The feeling was a pleasant one, for sure. For the first time in a long time, a smile began to grow across his face. Even with the pain he had felt for a long time, a smile still erupted, and it felt more magical than ever. Mordecai was happy. And then... phew. A silent explosion burst in his face. In the flames of the space cloud, he saw happy images once more. It made him feel good. It made him whole. What he didn't notice what that there was an object consuming his body. It looked like a an eye from the outside.

And in an instant, without any sudden warning, the object obtained Mordecai, without him even knowing it.

But there was now happiness in his body, and that was all that mattered anymore. For the first time in forever, Mordecai was going to see his wife and daughter. He couldn't wait until he met them again. He was going home. For good. He closed his eyes and waited for the journey home, or where ever this thing would be taking him to. Then, relaxation consumed him.

Suddenly, a transmission female voice spoke:

"Hello, hello? Hi there, Mordecai. Tonight has been a pleasant experience has it not? And we learned so many things about one another, did we not? It was such a fun ride. But now the simulation has come to an end. And it is time to go home and be safe and happy. And remember, this was a moment that you were not alone. You just felt a feeling that several others feel everyday...

 **AND IT WAS LOVE.** "

The End.

 **"As you pray for the end to come, all you'll get is a merchant lie. And you wait for the hounds of well, you'll be in for a big surprise. Because the end will never come, but we're in for a few hard times. And we'll get knocked up down and done, but the truth is we're still alive." - Tom DeLonge, 2011**

 **Hey guys. Thank you for reading this story. It took 2 months to write, and I wrote it from June-August of 2015. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and favorited it. It's because of you guys that I continue to do this. Look forward to other upcoming stories in the future.**


End file.
